Against The World
by lolorenren
Summary: A story that depicts just how much Beck and Jade's relationship can withstand from their classmates at Hollywood Arts.
1. Chapter 1 (08-11 20:18:27)

Jade West was about to walk in to Sikowitz's classroom when she saw Tori, Andre, and Cat sitting together talking about something that seemed intriguing to Jade. She couldn't even remember why she was looking for Sikowitz anymore because this was so much better.

"Do you ever wonder if all the kids at Hollywood Arts that want to be actors have made up a role to play for their 'school-self' that's completely different from who they really are?" This was one of those rare occasions that what Cat has to say kind of makes sense.

"That would explain everything I know about Sinjin," Andre said, making the two girls laugh. "No one can be that weird without trying.

Jade shrugged and nodded in agreement while listen right outside the door.

"Yeah, and you know what else it would explain," Tori said, always having to state her opinion on everything.

Andre and Cat were waiting to hear what Tori had to say. Even Jade kind of wanted to know.

"Why Beck is with Jade."

Everyone was quiet, trying to process what they had just heard. Tori ruined the silence.

"Doesn't it make sense though? Beck is a laid-back guy and Jade is such the opposite. Almost every girl at Hollywood Arts would date him, but he chooses her."

By now Jade was envisioning herself stabbing a pair of scissors into Tori's throat. She didn't know what she wanted to do at that moment. For sure she was going to get of that situation, but she didn't know where to flee. For some reason, she didn't want to run to Beck for comfort.

What did Tori say that made Jade so self-conscious?


	2. Chapter 2

It came to be the end of the school day, so Beck left the classroom and headed to his locker. Everyday Jade would meet him there and he would either drive her home or they would go somewhere else and hangout for awhile.

After ten minutes of waiting for Jade to show up, Beck took out his phone to call her. When he saw the screen there was a message from Jade.

"Left early, don't wait at your locker."

Beck was really confused. All he could think about was what happened to Jade. Why did she leave early?She was fine when he saw her at lunch, but he knew that Trina had a performance today in one of Jade's classes. That would be enough to send anyone home.

"Hey Beck, would you please tell Rex that we have different hair care needs and that he should stop using my special shampoo." Robbie and Rex came over, arguing as usual.

"Man, I told you. That shampoo ain't doing you no good. Your ends look like they've been trying to split from you for years." Rex had a point.

"Sorry Robbie, Rex is right," said Beck. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Wait! Beck! What shampoo do you use that makes your hair so luscious?" Robbie didn't get his answer because Beck was already headed to his car.

When Beck got to his car, he texted Jade.

"What's going on?"

While he was waiting for Jade to reply, Beck was staring at the last message she sent him.

"Delivered at 3:02pm."

School got out at 3:00pm. She didn't leave classes early, she just left the building early. What was the rush? If something was wrong with Jade, Beck would know. He is the only person that she lets her guard down in front of.

Did Jade have a secret?


	3. Chapter 3

Beck had been sitting in his car, staring at his phone for who knows how long. He was honestly worried about Jade. They were supposed to go to Karaoke Dokie after school (Beck loved listening to Jade sing), but he just wanted to find her and figure out what was happening so he could fix it. That's what you do for the people you love.

All of a sudden Beck could hear Tori's voice shouting his name. He looked into his rear view mirror to see her, Andre, and Cat walking towards his car. By the time her thought to start the car and drive away, it was too late.

"Hey Beck!" Cat said, her voice somehow always so innocent and sweet.

"Hey man, tell us what you think about this," Andre explained Cat's theory of students at Hollywood Arts playing different people while they're at school.

Beck was definitely not interested and his three friends could tell. Almost sensing that something might be wrong. That's when Tori remembered who was missing from the scenario.

"Where's Jade?" she asked.

"I don't know. She left early, but didn't tell me why or where she went." Beck looked down at his phone to see if she'd texted him back yet.

Nothing.

"So, come with us to Karaoke Dokie!" Tori stupidly suggested.

Did she not see that Beck was worried about Jade and wanted to find her? Not go to the exact same place he was supposed to go with Jade. How could she be so oblivious?

Beck had so many things he wanted to say to Tori at that moment. No one would ever guess it, but Beck and Jade were almost always thinking the same mean things that could be said in every situation they were in, Beck just keeps them to himself. Jade does not.

"I think I'm just gonna try to find Jade, see you later guys."

Beck drove off, headed to his trailer. Maybe, when she was ready Jade would go there to find him.

A few minutes into the drive, something popped into his mind.

Tori, Andre, and Cat were talking about something at lunch, he really wasn't paying attention, but then Jade said something about talking to Sikowitz after school about his input on her audition tape for the school's next musical.

Beck turned back towards Hollywood Arts. He needed to talk to Sikowitz.


	4. Chapter 4

When Jade left the school, she didn't know where she was going to go. Since then she had just been wandering aimlessly around the neighborhood. She would never admit it, but Tori had gotten into her head a little bit. She just couldn't stop thinking about the qualities she displayed and how opposite they were from Beck's. She loved everything about him, but could he love everything about her? Could anyone?

Even though it was the last place she wanted to go, Jade started walking back to Hollywood Arts. She figured all of her friends would already be gone so there was no chance of running into them, especially Beck. She wanted to show Sikowitz her audition tape.

Jade had her audition tape in her hands. Beck helped her film it. He read the lines with her, did all the camera work. He even picked out a song for her to sing at Karaoke Dokie tonight to finish the tape. She'd have to find another way to get a clip of her singing on there. It wasn't due for another week, so she'd figure something out.

Jade got to school and headed straight to Sikowitz's classroom. What she failed to notice, was Beck's car sitting in the parking lot.

She opened the door to the classroom and looked up to realize she'd interrupted something. A conversation between Sikowitz and, how convenient, Beck.

Sikowitz was pleasantly surprised to see her. "Well hello Jade!"

Beck looked confused and relieved. "Jade!"

But Jade was terrified. She immediately turned around and ran out of there.


	5. Chapter 5

Jade didn't run to her usual hiding spot in the janitors closet, instead she ran to the auditorium. When she got there, the stage lights were still on, so she sat down at the edge of the stage.

She knew Beck wasn't far behind her, she wasn't fast enough to lose him on her way to the auditorium. She used the little time she had to think about what she'd say to him. He would definitely ask what was wrong, but she didn't really know what was wrong either. Was she upset at what Tori said? Or did she actually believe that the Beck she knew was just some role he was playing?

The door to the auditorium opened and there was Beck. He didn't say anything as he walked up to the stage, where Jade was sitting. There was a short silence, the two of them looking at each other. Then Beck spoke.

"You never got Sikowitz to look at your tape, did you?"

Jade looked down. Beck continued.

"He told me that he saw you after school, walking away from his classroom. You looked pretty upset to him."

As Beck kept talking, Jade was trying her hardest not to cry.

"He said when he got to his room, Tori, Andre, and Cat were in there, but you never were. Please tell me what's going on. I don't like the thought of not being able to help you."

Beck took Jade's hand, now she was crying.

"Do you really love me?" she asked Beck.

Beck answered immediately. "Of course I do, you know that."

Jade looked at him. "No, do YOU really love me?"

Something came to Beck's mind at that moment.

"There's only me. I'm not playing the role of anyone but myself. You heard about Cat's big idea, didn't you."

Jade buried her head in her hands. "I know it's really stupid, and I never truly thought that you were only with me because of a role you were playing. What bothered me is what Tori said in response."

Beck had had enough of Tori, she gets involved in everything she see or hears about. Now that she'd caused Jade so much pain, he was furious.

"Let me guess, she said something like, that's the only reason that I'm with you?"

Jade felt so stupid hearing all of this out loud.

"No..."

"Jade..."

Whenever Beck said Jade's name like that, he could get her to say anything. This time was no exception, Jade broke.

"Okay, yes! Fine! I let Tori get into my head! I hate it! I must look like a mess! I hate everything about Tori, but I listened to her and she ruined everything!"

Beck jumped up to sit on the stage with Jade. He put his arms around her while she buried her head into his chest, crying.

"I love you, Jade, and this is not over. I mean, if you're not planning on getting back at Tori, then you must've been playing some role the entire time I've known you."

Beck smiled as Jade looked up at him.

"You have no idea."


End file.
